This invention relates to run length encoding suitable for use in raster to vector processing.
Raster to vector (RTV) processing is a technique of image processing that converts bi-level image data to vector form. The advantages of vector form of image data are well known and include rapid data transmission, easy recognition, easy correction, and less memory storage.
However, not all formats of image data are suitable for vectorization. Consequently, before the bi-level image data are converted to vector form, the format of the image data must be changed to a more usable format.
One type of data format suitable for RTV processing is run length code (RLC). With this format, the white and black pixel runs (an uninterrupted series of picture elements of the same logic state) are converted into run length message codes.
However, the conventional run length encoder is not suitable for RTV processing because the run length message code it produces is in a compressed form. Consequently, in order for this compressed data to be suitable for RTV processing, the RTV processor must first prepare the data for RTV processing by decoding it from its compressed form. This preliminary decoding of the data consumes both valuable software memory and processing time.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a run length encoder and method for converting video image data into a suitable format which is immediately compatible with an RTV processor.